Of Piano Keys and Swords
by larkaholic
Summary: Roderich doesn't know how to connect with the new member of his house. Aushun with a hint of frying pangle. Summary is a little mediocre, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather lovely afternoon, the Austrian enveloped in his piano room. Here, he was able to express himself; be it on the black white keys of the piano or the sheet where music was born. For this particular day he felt like creating, the quill in his hand scribbling a note down here, perhaps the chords moving in allegro or perhaps, if he dared, allegretto or perhaps the running fingertips would match up to the presto of-

Somewhere down the hallway, he heard the door open. Rather violently too, from the sound of the wood slammed against the wall. He desperately hoped that it wouldn't make a mark.

"_Please _tell me your boots are free of dirt."

The resounding sound of the door slamming, followed by defiant stomps (lined with something that sounded rather moist) was more than enough to prove the aristocrat's suspicions, his eyebrows lined with more frustration than he had ever felt since a certain Hungarian joined the household. Roderich was well aware that the other would eventually clean up the mess herself. Despite her dislike of this new lifestyle, she had her morals and obliged to the duties assigned to her, including cleaning mud tracks across wood panel floors. He never understood why she would make the mess in the first place if she would clean it up without him even mentioning. The Austrian was well aware that the young woman had only very recently entered the lifestyle of dresses and female mannerisms. Prior to that, she wore slacks and spent many a days in the woods, which in his own opinion isn't quite a lifestyle fit for such a woman. And a woman leading her nation, no less!

Despite all frustrations Roderich did feel a small pang of guilt on his part; it was the superiors who suggested that miss Hedervary should live with him (after all, a nation conquered is a nation meant to serve, or something like that). There were even talks of a union, and it was agreed that it would be best if the two were more familiar with one another. To say that Roderich agreed with wouldn't be entirely accurate; after all, those who represent the people had little say in the matter of what their superiors suggested. Not that he disliked her, though these small bouts of rebellion (could it be called one?) would annoy anyone-

Ah. He heard the sound of the bucket scraping across the floor. Sure enough, the nation of Hungary was mopping the muddied floor.

"Right. Thank you, Miss Hedervary."

Roderich knew better than the call her by her first name. They were nowhere close to that sort of familiarity. To consider what they had as conversation was almost laughable. Of course, the relationship between a master and servant should never be so familiar, but in the case of the Hungarian it was different. She was living with him _because _their superiors wanted them to get along. Except that wasn't happening at all. Roderich couldn't quite understand why she was acting so distant and dismissive, though she was never directly rude or condescending.

It was about a half hour later when the Hungarian knocked on his door, curtseying a little.

"I'll be out in the garden watering the flowers, Mr. Edelstein." He nodded, and she made her way to the back door.

The Austrian sighed. There wasn't anything that the Hungarian was doing that was _wrong_, nor did he mistreat her. They just never seemed to see eye to eye. Either way, it was apparent that he wouldn't be able to compose today with all these thoughts muddled in his mind. He got out of the room and made his way up to the second floor bedroom. Perhaps he would be able to get a moment's rest to clear his mind.

That is, a mind could be cleared if he didn't hear such a ruckus outside his window. There was a voice, and it was a rather annoying one. Once again, Roderich's eyebrows were lined with frustration as he peered out the window to locate the source of such a horrendous sound.

"Oi, Liz!"

Roderich frowned. There was nothing good coming from the source; a loud-mouthed Gilbert Beilschmidt, or Prussia. He didn't particularly care much. The casualty of his voice shocked the Austrian a little; had the two always been so familiar? Roderich could have sworn that he witnessed Hungary beating the other up on several occassions.

"Whatcha doin' in that sissy get up? C'mon, let's go hunting, hunting!"

Hungary? _Hunt_? Preposterous. Roderich was curious to know the other's answer.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in that sort of thing anymore." He thought as much. After all, who could enjoy a blood sport? No, not her. This lifestyle was much more comfortable than one outdoors.

"Keh, _fine_. Guess that means more for me!" The Prussian grinned, before making his way out. How did he even get into the garden? Roderich groaned, though he noticed Elizabeta's face lighting up ever so slightly when hearing the mention of a hunt, a small sigh when he left. It wasn't long before she resumed her duties.

Now _that_ puzzled him. He couldn't understand how such a thing could even be enjoyable; no, enjoyment would be like the notes of the piano trailing up and down. Enjoyment would be Chopin, Handel, Bach, even. Enjoyment was not sullying your clothes out in the wilderness. Either way, the notion perplexed him and as it would appear, a certain Prussian seemed to know more about his servant's interests much more than he did. Roderich hated to admit it, but perhaps he needed a little guidance in this area.

* * *

"So," Gilbert narrowed his eyes, crossing his legs and giving an icy stare at the Austrian sitting across from him, "what the hell do you want? Are you that desperate for me to invade your lands?"

It was rare for Roderich to visit the other. _Extremely rare_. And to go unannounced as well, the Prussian opening the door to see a slightly dishevelled Austrian. And of _course_ Gilbert's superiors would have him treat guests with _hospitality_ and as such was _forced _to offer him a cup of tea. If Roderich came on his own accord then it was safe to assume that this meeting was by no means a political one, a discussion that didn't deal with the events and affairs of nation duties. Though it wouldn't hurt to dream that maybe he came over to surrender his lands to him.

Roderich took a sip of the tea, setting it down on its fine china plate before resting it on the coffee table in front of him.

"I have no such intention. But I do have intentions of leaving this place with information."

"Tch. Where are you going with this, Edelstein?"

"I want to ask about Hungary."

The name caught Gilbert's attention, his eyes widening ever so slightly, before giving a small snort.

"She's _your _servant now, isn't she? What, can't even handle one person?"

"That's _not _what I'm asking. And I'll have you know that things are..." A pause. "...things are fine."

"Then you wouldn't be here, _arschloch._"

Roderich tensed a little, deciding to ignore the last bit. "Ever since she's been here, she's...she's not friendly. Cordial, yes. Does everything asked of her. But there's a wall somewhere and..." He hated to admit it, but... "...well, the other day, in the garden. She seemed a little different when talking to you. Just a little though."

There were many ways to go about this confession. Gilbert could tell him to give her up, to let Hungary be independent, but both knew that was impossible. Whatever _Elizabeta_ wanted didn't matter in accordance to what would benefit _Hungary_. Besides, the woman had her morals and loyalties too damn high to pursue any personal wants. Gilbert could have also told Roderich to fuck off and be done with the matter, but that wouldn't help Elizabeta's case either. Not like he'd say it, but considering all the shit that Hungary had put up with through most of her life, it wouldn't hurt to help her out every now and then. Not that he was helping. Nope. Gilbert Beilschmidt, concerned? Ridiculous. So Gilbert said something else.

"How would you feel if someone thrusted a dress at you, hey you put this on kinda shit, right now?"

"_Excuse me_?" Of all the things that would come out of the Prussian's mouth, Roderich was most definitely not expecting that.

"Yeah, and no talking back and shit. Ain't allowed to fight."

"But a dress-"

"With corsets mind you to pull out that _figure-_"

"Beilschmidt if this is your idea of a joke I'm stopping you _right now_."

"I take it you wouldn't like it?"

"_No!_"

"Exactly." Gilbert snorted. "Put yourself in her position. Most of her life she considered herself as _Eli_ than _Elizabeta_. Fuckin' had me fooled too." Gilbert was careful to omit the part where he went to confessional on more than one occasion during this whole gender-confusion business.

Roderich frowned. "She is a woman. This is what's best for her."

"_Wrong_." It would be a feat to keep his patience in check. "You don't know anything about her, do you? She may be a woman, she was born a fightin' nation, just like you and me. 'Course, just because _you_ enjoy the aristocratic life doesn't mean _she _would. And those fucking womanly duties? To speak not unless spoken to, to be submissive, never fight, cook, clean, cater to the needs of whatever is needed? You really think that's the best for her?" With every breath the Prussian's voice got a little louder, a little angrier.

"I...I mean...I..." This shook Roderich a little. This was the truth he was brought up with, and he never saw it as a fault. Then again, Roderich wasn't a woman. He wouldn't know.

"...She misses it." Gilbert sighed, his voice lower now. "Riding on horses, fighting, hunting. Being able to do the things she loves. Damn that Hungarian, she'll never say it out loud but she yearns for those things. Not a life spent cooped up in a house assigned to do _chores_." He stood up to take Roderich's cup and plate, signalling the end of the conversation. Roderich gave a small nod, taking in the information as he made his way to the exit door.

"Oi, Edelstein." A voice rang out behind the Austrian.

"Yes?"

"She's living with you now so...make sure you get along with her."

* * *

((Haha, I started this off with a more aushun focus but somehow Gilbert just butted his head right in and resulted in a stronger fryingpangle position than I originally wanted to.

The thing with the characters Prussia, Austria, and Hungary is that I love them but it feels like their characteristics get miscasted so often which makes me a little sad. I started this fic off to hopefully expand and develop on their characteristics and avoiding that 'love triangle' debacle (though I'm pretty it can be interpreted as such, haha).

A headcanon of mine is that when Austria and Hungary started living together they didn't quite get off on the right foot, especially when you consider how vastly different their lifestyle and upbringing was. However, over time they did learn more about each other and hopefully I'll be able to convey that in the next chapter.

This fic'll be only two chapters long, so please be patient with me. Reviews and critiques are welcomed!))


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Hedervary!"

The voice rang out down the hallway, though she could hear it from where she was at, tending the Austrian's flowers outside. Elizabeta found herself outside more often these days, enjoying the warm summer rays and fresh air much more than the menial chores done inside the Austrian household. Certainly, this life was a much more comfortable one than the time she was with the Ottoman Empire - her defeat was not one of the better memories that the Hungarian had. Perhaps it was just coincidence, or really just poor timing of the time that resulted in a whirlwind of new rules and formalities that came with the aristocratic life. Well, most of her life was now dictated by what was between her legs (or lack of, for that matter). A woman must obey. A woman is not to be speak unless spoken to first. A woman must not dirty her hands in the affairs of a man's world. Clothings of the woman should be suffocating, apparently. Elizabeta would have a few choice words to whoever decided on these so-called social norms - she was the opposite of all these expectations. She was born a fighting nation, damn it all.

And yet...

...and yet, she did owe her life to this man. Certainly life under Austrian rule could have come under better circumstances, but it was undeniable that had she stayed under the Ottoman's grip she would lose her name, her people. Still, she missed the freedom she had. She sighed, making her way to the Austrian; probably another pot that needed cleaning or water that needed to be boiled for Edelstein's afternoon tea time. She didn't feel particularly inclined to be familiar with the other, despite the superiors often mention a _union_of sorts. Purely political, of course, but it didn't mean that it meant that it was something she particularly wanted to do. Probably meant more restrictions. She smoothened out the wrinkles of her skirt, before making a final turn to the other's study.

"Yes, Mister-"

Elizabeta stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening slightly. This was certainly _not_ the sight that she had expected to see. By all means she was fairly certain that this was the aristocrat's piano study, beautifully adorned with its mahogany tiles and the grand piano, not too far off from the side. Yes, that was there. And the man before her was most certainly Roderich Edelstein. Except...

Except the sheet music that often scattered the floors were no longer there.

Nor were the potted plants - pushed off to the side.

She didn't remember the room being this barren.

She most _certainly _didn't remember seeing Edelstein ever moving furniture around - actually, anything that would have been deemed more for servants to do, the man pushing a small table off to the side. She noted that he was a little out of breath, his coat (neatly) discarded to the side. She would have kept on standing there gaping had he not turned around, a relieved smile dancing on his face.

"Ah, Miss Hedervary! So good to see you here!"

"Mister Edelstein...? A-Are you alright?"

Something was off. So very, very, off.

"Me? Ah, yes, I'm fine. Better than ever, actually!" Whatever was on his mind his excitement didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Elizabeta couldn't even recall a time when he would be like this. The other continued. "In fact, I'd like you to help me with something."

"Yes?"

"Could you lock the door behind you? It's more of a precautionary than anything else."

"...Sorry?" To be honest, she would have rather said something along the lines of "what the _hell _are you planning to do?"

"The doors, please."

She turned, frowning slightly, not exactly liking where this is leading, locking the door as she considered her options. She never considered Roderich as the type that would try to take advantage in such a scenario, though the locked doors...worst comes to worst, she was fairly certain she could take him on. She turned around again, ready to ask again before she saw another strange sight.

Edelstein. Holding two swords.

Well, they were wooden swords. Nonetheless she remembered him mentioning in passing about his opinions of the battlefield, that war was a barbaric sort of trait that he wasn't particularly fond of. And yet there they were. Swords.

The Austrian was the first to break the silence.

"I, ah, heard you enjoyed these sorts of things."

She gaped at him. If Elizabeta remembered correctly, these were exactly the things that she's had others tell her to never bring up, or admit. Things unsuited for a woman's world.

"That...that was a thing of the past, Mr. Edelstein."

"Now, Miss Hedervary, there is no need to be shy. Just a small joust, a quick one!" He nodded towards the doors. "So it will go uninterrupted." Roderich gave a small smile, holding out one of the swords.

It had been so long since she's sparred with anyone. Too long. Elizabeta's fingers itched to grasp the sword, to attack and counterattack. Still, she was wary, stopping herself from grabbing onto the object.

"A...Are you sure this is alright?"

"Oh, yes, don't worry about me! I _have _trained with these weapons before." He handed the sword to her. "Go on, then."

Gingerly, she took the sword. It was much lighter than the real thing, but the weight still felt good in her hands, like she was greeting an old friend. She looked up at him.

"Shall we begin?"

"Mr. Edelstein, I don't think this is a good ide-"

Wood countered with wood, Elizabeta's instincts taking over immediately. Roderich made the first move in the middle of her sentence, the attack blocked by her own sword.

There was a brief flash of encouragement from the Austrian before he was promptly knocked over by the feet, Elizabeta countering in quick succession. The fall hurt a bit, but there it was! A smile, on her face! He was certain of it, before immediate guilt came over her.

"I didn't mean to-I mean, my body moved on it's own...!"

"It's quite alright! Oof, had this been in the battlefield I think formalities wouldn't factor in..." He laughed, brushing himself off.

Elizabeta couldn't help but smile a little, herself. He had terrible footing and honestly, not one of the better sparring companions she's had but he was trying to make her feel comfortable. It...it was a little sweet of him, actually. She didn't know if she should say thank you, or...well, she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Your stance is off."

"Sorry?"

"It was an easy opening to knock you down and out." She replied, softly. "Your arms as well, like that you could lose your grip on your sword as well."

"Perhaps you could show me, miss Hedervary?" He stood up, gripping the sword in his hands yet again.

She grinned.

* * *

At least an hour must have passed since then. There was a moment in time when she was actually dodging and attacking, and every now and then a shout on her behalf. An excitement builded up inside her, never feeling so _alive_ in so long, the blood pumping in her veins as she struck again and again.

Perhaps it was one too many, as she was currently apologizing and tending to a rather worn out aristocrat, who had failed to dodge one or two (or maybe seven and more) blows. He didn't seem displeased though; worn out, for sure, probably bruised, but content.

"You're really bad at this." She said, smiling a little.

"Maybe, miss Hedervary." He gave her an apologetic laugh.

"Elizabeta."

"Sorry?"

"Elizabeta is fine. I mean, if you don't mind." She smiled, sitting beside him. "I'm sorry I haven't been...well, I haven't exactly been social to you. And all this- in your piano study, no less...it's...well...thank you. Really."

Roderich gave a smile of relief, his voice softening. "I...I know these living conditions aren't exactly what you'd like. Or this arrangement. Someone told me you were fond of the more...extremes of life. Considering your childhood I suppose it's quite natural for you to have those sorts of interests."

Elizabeta sighed. "I'm not particularly fond of these new restrictions." She admitted.

The Austrian was quiet for a moment. "It doesn't necessarily mean you have to follow them." He mused, giving it a moment's thought. "I-I mean, I think I have much to learn about what's acceptable and what's not, but I don't think I like the thought of an unhappy inhabitant in my house."

He was trying, he really was. Elizabeta felt a pang of sympathy. Here sat two people as opposite as one another, but underneath it lay a certain understanding for the other. Perhaps she could learn from him, and vice versa...

"The music you play is beautiful. I've never heard anything like it."

Roderich flushed a little. "I'm quite fond of it."

"Could I sit in and listen? The next time you play, that is." She paused. "You always kept the doors closed so I understand if it's a private matter..."

"I...I think I'd quite like the company." He turned to her. "If you'd like, I could teach you how to play. In return, you could help me with handling a sword."

"I think that could be arranged." She gave a warm smile, before standing up and brushing the dust off her skirts. "Well, if you're to play anything right now we should have this room fixed up, shouldn't we?"

Roderich laughed.

* * *

((And here's the second half! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long...school took over my life D:

I'm not sure if I could convey what I wanted onto here but thank you to everyone that read this! Once again, reviews are most welcome!))


End file.
